How What Does The Fox Say was Made
by xxKorinnaGronlandxx
Summary: Contains Greenland, the Faroe Islands, and random Czech Republic OC! oneshot! One of the normal days when Greenland was sick in bed, Czech decided to visit her which created Norway's infamous "what does the fox say?" T for language


**AN: I know "What Does The Fox Say?" was originally from two brothers from Norway, but me and my best friend was just randomly talking both of our OCs (mines is Greenland and hers is Czech Republic). I know they don't have ANYTHING to do in history, but I couldn't resist writing this O_O oh yeah, she's also typing this story too except that. THIS one is Greenland's perspective, but hers is Czech Republic's perspective. Oh yeah, YouTube is converted to HetaTube so nations do what their citizens do and post in HetaTube ^.^ hope y' all like this! Oh and there's some foul language in some random parts so be careful! (I try not to have wrong grammar ._.)**

**Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz, Greenland and the Faroe Islands OC belongs to me, Czech Republic belongs to ****Lovey Dovey lil'Cupid!**

**….**

I grumbled as I was bundled up in my big, cozy bed. I was sick today,

As usual.

Eh, you might be probably thinking because of economic changes. NOPE, it's global warming. Stupid people… it works differently with colonies. But anyways, I was having a cold today and Norge decided to stuff myself in my bed during the middle of October. Czech told me she would visit me, and she would probably show up at any moment, so I just hugged my polar bear teddy and just rolled around thinking through some colony-thing I guess then suddenly the door burst open and there was Czech. "Geez, you could've knocked," I grumbled, "You know how much I hate loud noises."

"A-Ah… sorry 'bout that," Czech held out a hand as I pulled myself out of my bed. Norge was already in my room.

"Ok! So what do you wanna play?" Czech gave me the look that I had to choose something.

"I don't know, you thought of playing a game, YOU find something to play," I muttered dryly.

"Aww Gron-chan," Czech sighed. Yeah, she always call me Gron-chan, which is for short of Greenland in Czech.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee," Norge said, "Oh, what do you want to drink Greenland?"

"Meh, anything, coffee then," I shrugged that could mean anything.

"Ok," and Norge went out.

"SO! Let's play Truth or Dare! Let's invite Norway too!" Czech said enthusiastically.

"Oh gud* really? Norge'll probably say no," I smirked.

"Ah... we'll see," Czech was grinning ear to ear, something is DEFINITELY up.

* * *

After Norge made me some normal coffee along with his, Czech asked him if he wanna join a game of Truth or Dare, and surprisingly, he said ok. When the three of us sitting down, Norge and Czech had somewhat death glares which was really weird.

"Alrighty! I'm the one who started this so I'm gonna choose someone first! Gron-chan, I choose you!" Czech spoke happily.

"E-Eh? Really?" I grumbled," Fine, truth," the I coughed a bit.

Czech sighed a sigh that completely meant 'really Gron-chan?', but she still kept her cheerful spirit and asked me,"Why don't you braid your hair like back then when the Nordics were vikings, Gron-chan?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I screeched.

"I have my ways," she winked.

"You were cute back then y'know," Norge added. Right.. I was a kid around 9 or 10 anyway.

""I-I had to help the stupid Dane, Sweden, and Norge around that time," I admitted, "also I joined in raids and was thought to be a guy so I braided my hair, but it's freaking hard to braid my messy, gravity-defying hair so yeah, Norge I choose you." I spoke the last four words dangerously.

Norge didn't change his emotion, but he spoke, "Truth,"

"Why do you keep a straight face all the time"

"..."

"You need to answer truthfully y'know"

"..."

"That's not an answer"

"..."

"Fine, Norge, take off your cross pin"

"...Ok"

But Czech had the "rape face" look on her which pretty much terrified Norge and me.

"Ok, Czech I choose you," Norge spoke.

"Hmmm truth," Czech still had her high, cheerful voice.

"Would you rather "become one with Mother Russia" or being locked in a room with all your needs, but you can't get out," Norge had that teeny _tiny_ smirk.

Suddenly I thought Czech's voice turned into Russia," U-Uh... erm... locked up in a room! If it has Wi-Fi" then she turned to me with an innocent smile, "your turn Gron-chan!"

* * *

**AFTER 1 AND A HALF HOUR WITHOUT A SINGLE DARE IN A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE**

"This game is getting boring!" Czech sighed, " let's do all dares and spin the bottle!"

OH CRA- I was NOT expecting that.

"Really?" I asked Czech.

"Why not?" she asked as she spun the bottle.

AAANNNNDD it lands between me and Czech.

SHIT

"Ok Gron-chan! I want you to... call me onee-chan," Czech had those eyes that pretty much can put up a match between Russia's eyes.

I turned to Norge, but his face gave the "DON'T" look, but honestly, I've been living with Nordic guys for mostly all of my damn life and I don't really know what "onee-chan", but it sounds REALLY similar to "onii-chan" gosh... Norge keeps making me and Big Brother Iceland say it...

"On-"

Norge shook his head.

"-nevermind, I'm out-ACK"I coughed and blew my nose abit,"'scuse me"

Norge gave a heave of sigh and stood up, "I'm out too, my coffee's cold"

Czech gave me those creepy, but cute death glares and chirped, "Awweee Gron-chan! Please say onee-chan just once PLEEEAAASSSEEE"

"Heck no"

"Please?"

"Never"

"I got "pictures""

OK that got me.

"What pictures?" I spun around while Norway looked confused.

Czech just winked and I understood immediately and as a part of the freaking "otaku" society, it's considered something that has to do with two guys and bleh, I'm too lazy to explain. Czech quickly took out the "pictures" and I snatched it almost immediately.

"What do you have to say?" Czech winked again.

"Thanks?" I asked with a look that said "seriously?"

"Nope! Call me onee-chan :D" Czech gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"ONEE-CHAN" I said it real fast and shuffled through the "pictures".

Norge gave the look that completely said "shit".

"Aaannnddd for the bet..." Czech spun to Norge, gave a smirk, and handed him a piece of paper, "Here's your song! Sing it and upload to HetaTube too! Toodles Gron-chan!"

"W-wait what?!" I looked up.

"You planned this didn't you?" Norge gave her a glare.

But Czech was gone, dang.

* * *

**Now time for reactions!**

I remembered Czech said something about uploading the stupid song into HetaTube, well, me and the whole Nordic family are going in to check it out since Norge isn't here to stop us. Pretty much everyone is excited to see this (except Sweden) especially Denmark. Well yeah, typical him. I clicked on the video in Norge's channel, and some normal music rang on my laptop until we really heard the lyrics.

"Dog goes woof... cat goes meow... birds go tweet and mouse go squeak..."

Finland is trying to resist his laughter, I stood there poker faced, the Faroe Islands was like "HOLY SHIT", Denmark gave a "WTF" look, Iceland had his "what?" look on him, Sweden was glaring at the laptop.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"

Ok now, here's how it went: Finland was laughing his head off, I was trying hard not to laugh at the stupid song that Czech wrote, Iceland was grinning, Sweden still had his death glare, Denmark was looking like "what da hell?", and Faroe was going to an emo corner.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. *GUD" I breathed heavily.

"Please go out everyone, except you Greenland," Norway spoke calmly as he appeared on the door way and everyone did get out except me.

"Gee, I should've called you big brother rather than to Czech," I sighed, while trying hard not to say onii-chan.

"Then call me onii-chan, now"

"'Norway'" I grinned at the pun.

Norge waved his typical finger move when he tries to get me, Ice, and the Faroe Islands to call him "onii-chan", "I know you want to..."

"No"

"Onii-chan"

"Never"

"Onii-chan"

"Nope"

"Onii-chan"

"What does onee-chan even mean?" I asked.

"It means big sister, call me onee-chan," Norge answered.

"That doesn't even make sense"

"Onii-chan"

"IIICCCEEEE!"

"WHAAAT" Iceland came in the door then gave a face that clearly said "oh shit".

"HELP MEEE!" I pleaded and pointed to Norge.

"Call me onii-chan both of you..."

"FAROE YOU IDIOT HELP ME!" I screamed.

"WHAT NOW 'COLDLAND'?!" she came down too and also have Iceland's same look.

"NORGE WANTS US TO CALL HIM ONII-CHAN NOW!" I explained.

"OH SHIT!" she cursed.

"WELL YOU BETTER HELP ME IDIOT!" I retorted.

"Oniichan..." Norge waved his fingers.

"HELL NO!" the three of us yelled.

**AN: Hehe, thanks for reading! :3 If you want to understand a bit more about Greenland then check my profile! I don't know if Czech would put her profile or not, but her owner is ****Lovey Dovey lil'Cupid,** oh and "What Does The Fox Say?" was NOT created by Czech don't get the wrong idea please! It's owned by two Norwegian brothers! Oh, Greenland also has her "otaku" side too :P but she kinda regrets having to know the term and being an "otaku", but Greenland does not even know the word "onee-chan" because (as explained) she lived with the Nordic dudes for pretty much her whole life *cough*exceptWWII*cough* so thanks for reading this, review! :3

***gud means god in Danish ^_^**


End file.
